1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function printer (hereinafter, called a multi-function peripheral), a setup method therefor, and a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when setting up a scanner section and a printer section of a multi-function peripheral as an image forming apparatus, a service man performs the setup while looking at a voluminous procedure manual as printed matter. Namely, the service man needs to carry the voluminous procedure manual, when visiting a purchaser of the multi-function peripheral to perform setup, which is inconvenient. The content and procedure of setup sometimes vary with the model (model number) of the multi-function peripheral, and wrong setup is sometime performed using a procedure manual for a different model. Further, when setup is actually performed, a setup operation needs to be performed while turning the pages of the voluminous procedure manual and attaching tags to the procedure manual as needed, and thus a great deal of labor is required.
Meanwhile, an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral which has installed therein browsing software for browsing various kinds of data on a network has been realized (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-122279). Thus, to solve the above described problem, it can be envisaged to perform setup of a multi-function peripheral while viewing setup procedure data on the network by browsing software.
However, when power of the multi-function peripheral is turned on for viewing the setup procedure data by browsing software, mechanical moving members of the printer section and the scanner section which are fixed in position by screws or the like when the multi-function peripheral is shipped from the factory operate, leading to failure of the multi-function peripheral. Therefore, power cannot be turned on, and the setup procedure-data cannot be viewed by the browsing software after all.